1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic suspension assemblies for vehicles to be levitated by magnetic attraction. The present invention is concerned more particularly with the lateral guidance of vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Lateral guidance of magnetically suspended vehicles presents problems because, at a track junction, it is necessary to have gaps in the reaction rails. The magnetic suspension system has to enable the vehicle to pass across such gaps without sudden changes in the lift force. Track switching systems for such vehicles have been described, for example, in British Pat. Specifications Nos. 1389459 and 1409764 but these arrangements require energised electromagnets on the track.